


困兽

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	困兽

你第一次见到他是在灯光昏暗而阴森的研究室里。地下室的几只吊灯隐约照亮了三米多高的透明大水箱和那里面关着的东西——一只有着章鱼触手般下肢的高智商海洋生物。  
听说他曾是某片海域的海中帝王，如今却被囚禁在这研究室黑暗的水箱里。钢化玻璃壁上用黑色水笔写着他的名字，迪亚波罗。

曾经你也是拿着笔记本对着他写写画画的研究人员，而现在你已经成为了本次即将开始的生物实验研究对象。  
美其名曰为科学献身，只有你知道，现在你站在这里的原因只是因为你反对你的同僚使用铁鞭和电击枪对那生物进行折磨。其实你也不是什么大仁大义的动物保护者，你只是觉得他发出的痛苦嘶吼对研究没什么必要罢了。只因为这样，你就被研究协会一压再压，从研究员成了实验对象。

这世道，真是哪里都有该死的政治啊。

你一边想着一边对着透明水箱脱下了自己的深蓝色胸衣。研究室里的监控正闪着微弱的红灯，随时清晰地记录着水箱里的动静。  
直到你将自己剥得赤身裸体，水箱里的生物都没有一点响动，他沉默地隐于漆黑而浑浊的水中，从玻璃壁外面看不清他的所在位置。  
你抬腿跨过自己扔在地上的内衣，爬上了通向水箱顶部箱门的小梯子。冰冷的铁条硌得你生疼，你俯身从被掀开的箱门里看着浑浊的水面，尽管你知道他不吃人，但你还是紧张地指尖发抖。  
你见过迪亚波罗生生勒死一只活羊的样子，那简直不费吹灰之力。  
研究协会保证过你的安全，但他们的话可信与否让你稍有怀疑。  
你抱着腿坐在箱门上做了几个深呼吸，先将一只脚尖探进了水面，随后整个人没进水中。  
几乎是你入水的一瞬间，几条触手从水面下缠住了你的双腿和腰肢，粗暴地将你拖离了玻璃壁。  
迪亚波罗在稍远一点的地方浮出水面，他慢慢直起身，精壮而光裸的上身暴露在了空气中。  
他的头发曾经是艳丽的粉色，现在却已经失去了光泽，发梢湿漉漉地纠结着，让他看上去有些狼狈。他那双青绿色的碎瞳里恶狠狠地印着你的影子，似乎恨不得下一秒就把你扯成碎片。  
你本该尝试着和他交涉的，可你的嘴唇控制不住地颤抖着，一句话也说不出来。

缠着你的触手突然将你扯进水中，触手内侧的吸盘牢牢吸住你的皮肤让你无法挣脱，那些有着小锯齿的吸盘像小嘴一样咬着你的腰和腿，让你感到了轻微的疼痛。  
迪亚波罗没入水中，他从水下游近你，仔细辨认了一下你惊恐万状的脸。确认了你不是用电击枪和铁鞭折磨他的人之一。  
正当你在水中因为氧气的缺失而恐惧地挣扎时，缠着你的触手又将你推出水面，你还来不及大口呼吸几口氧气，后背就重重地撞在玻璃壁上，震得玻璃发出一声巨响。  
你本想抹把脸上的水珠，可两条触手飞快地缠住了你的手腕，把你的双臂按在玻璃上。  
可能因为你是他近几年来除了四堵玻璃墙之外摸到过唯一的东西吧，他先没有急着把你溺死。

迪亚波罗逼近了你，他凑近你的脸，表情狰狞地露出自己锋利的犬齿，在你惊恐的注视下一口咬住了你尚在喘息的肩颈。  
他在你的肩上用残暴的啃咬发泄自己被压抑了太久的施虐欲。你的双腿被触手拉住分开，牢牢压在玻璃墙上，柔韧的触手的末端缠上你的大腿，吸盘吸住了你的大腿内侧。  
他知道什么是性欲，也对此感到渴望。你努力驱赶侵袭了你的恐惧和疼痛，在脑袋里记下了这一点，如果你能安全结束这场实验的话，你会把这写进自己的研究笔记中。

先前你已经研究了他挺久，对他的肢体还算是有所了解。三条较为粗壮的触手是他下肢的主躯干，其余五只触腕更长更细一些，可虽说更细，那些触手依然有你的大腿那么粗，沉重却灵活而且力大无比。  
此时迪亚波罗正用自己的三条主触手吸在玻璃壁上，其中两条还顺势缠着你的大腿。他慢慢抬起两条触腕，露出了自己位于两条主触手之间的性器，它已经充血挺立了起来。  
你低头看着在水下对着你的那根巨大的阳具，它已经超出了人类尺寸的范畴，柱身上还有几个小小的吸盘。它的首部几乎比你的手腕还粗，颜色和触手是相同的深紫色。

“不。不行……”  
你深吸一口气，别过头去小声呻吟道，这个尺寸的东西插进身体绝对会有问题。  
一条软软的触手缠住你的胸腔，它缠绕的力度之大几乎快要勒断你的肋骨。软肢内侧的吸盘像小嘴一样吸住你的乳尖，让你的乳头有些刺痛。  
但迪亚波罗不会在乎你的感觉，他强健的上半身压了过来，巨大的阴茎粗暴地塞进你的小穴。  
“呃啊啊——！”

那物体的首部挤进你身体的一瞬间，你就痛苦地尖叫起来。下身撕裂般的痛楚让你难以忍受，而他对你的叫声充耳不闻，残忍地将自己大到可怕的阴茎整根没入，喉咙深处发出一声满足的闷哼。  
你疼得快翻白眼了，仰起脖子将头顶抵在玻璃壁上，你想挣脱，可那几只触手将你牢牢吸住让你无处可逃。  
他没有给你哪怕一点缓和的时间，直接开始了深重地抽插。

可能分娩的疼痛也不过如此了吧，你甚至叫不出声，张着嘴巴眼神涣散。唯一能发出的一点声响是他的下体狠狠撞击你时，喉咙里不可控的一点气声。  
他浑身绷紧越插越狠，他的双臂撑在你胸腔两侧的玻璃壁上，水珠从他有着漂亮的肌肉线条的手臂上滑落。  
“呃啊……啊……”

他的脸离你近在咫尺，你看见他的睫毛很长，不断有细小的水珠从上面滑落，鼻梁又挺又直，并且他的皮肤其实很白，质感与人无异，下巴线条也清晰锋利。你看着他的脸，恍惚间以为他就是个人类。可缠在你的胸前几乎让你窒息的触手又在时刻提醒你，他不是人，是个海底来的凶残的怪物。  
你仰起头，因为疼痛而产生的眼泪从你的的眼角滑下，和水珠混在一起从下巴滴落。你觉得自己已经快休克了，而他看都不看你一眼，只顾挺动腰肢进进出出地操干，目光落在漆黑的水面。  
它真的是个动物，它的性爱有性而无情，只是遵循动物交配的本能一样在发泄欲望。

但其实比起你这么一动不动地任他操弄 他更希望你尖叫呻吟，他希望你能痛苦地哀鸣，让自己的施虐欲得到满足。因此他松开了缠着你胸腔的触手，也松开了你的左臂。  
你终于能呼吸了，获得了自由的一只手臂从玻璃墙上无力地滑落，搭在了他的肩膀上。  
他对你的动作毫无反应，继续用自己巨大的性器粗暴地侵犯你的身体。那大到夸张的紫色物体毫不留情地碾着内壁的每一处敏感直捅到最深，它延长了你身体能容纳的长度，将穴道撑得快要裂开了。  
不得不说人类的身体还真是神奇，渐渐地，你在撕裂般的痛楚中竟然有了稍许快感。你不禁为自己身体所产生的快感而感到有些茫然。尽管难以置信，但当他的阴茎进出你时，你确实感到了满足。

“啊……哈啊……”  
你半张着嘴呻吟着。  
那快感越发强烈起来，柱身上的吸盘吸住了内壁的凸起，尽管依然疼痛，但你开始一点点对这场交媾有了些欢愉的冲动。

墙角的监控正闪着红光，它像冷冰冰枪口一样对着你。你心里稍微有些羞耻，你知道监控另一段，研究人员们正边看着你们交配边在笔记上写写画画。  
一点微弱的血腥味钻进你的口鼻，你将视线从监控上移开，一低头就看到了水中有丝丝血迹正在蔓延。  
是他身上被铁鞭和电击枪弄出的伤口因为剧烈运动而裂开了，从本已经结痂的伤口里渗出的血迹渗进了水里。

“你在……呃啊……你流血了……”  
你看着他肩上深长的伤口皱起眉，艰难地从呻吟中挤出几个破碎的词句。  
他没搭腔，也有可能是他并不会说话，总之他没理你，只是举起一根触手压住了自己肩上的伤口，身下顶弄的动作丝毫没有停顿。  
你有点想帮他压着伤口，免得他的血把整个水箱的水都染红了，可他丝毫不给你这么做的机会，那根紫色的性器顶得你在剧烈的疼痛和快感间游离，让你再无任何一点精力去顾及其他。  
因此你终究也只是被牢牢按在玻璃壁上，一点动作也没能做出。

迪亚波罗的动作越来越重，他的触手也缠得越来越紧，痛觉和欢愉加倍地侵袭了你，让你叫得无比凄惨。  
那些触腕的末端开始在你身上蠕动，吸盘啃噬一般牢牢吸住你的皮肤。你叫得越凄厉，他的动作就越重，那长久以来被压抑的残暴天性和性欲都肆意发泄在了你身上，全然不顾你是否能承受。他想让你痛苦，让你的身体变得和他一样伤痕累累。

玻璃壁被撞得咣咣直响，你的唇瓣半张着，发梢滑下水珠滑进了你的嘴角。  
他忽然一声低吼，将自己的阴茎深深插进你的小腹，那庞然大物在你的穴道里弹跳着喷出精液，白色的浊液溢满了你的穴道，甚至因为再盛不下而溢了出来。  
你哆嗦着翻着白眼，他带给你的高潮让你承受不了，那感觉太舒服了，是之前所有的痛楚加在一起转化成了快感。  
你快喘不上气了，因为抽泣和惨叫用尽了你呼吸器官的全部能力。

他射了快一分钟，阴茎在你体内像活物一样跳动，让你连续高潮了几次。等他终于得到了满足，便毫不留恋地拔出自己的性器，触手松开了你被禁锢的双腿。

你撑着身子艰难地挪动到了玻璃壁上的一处投食物用的小台子上，半身浸泡在水里，再也没有做任何动作的力气。迪亚波罗的触手再次缠上了你，触腕伸向了你的脖子。也许是他觉得欲望已经得到了满足，是时候让你去死了。

而就在这时，研究室顶部的灯啪的一声亮了，刺眼的光线让他往水里缩了一小下，触手也停止了向你的脖子伸展。  
水箱打开的门被照得一清二楚，他能直接看见研究室的天花板。只见他的绿瞳孔猛然一缩，紧接着触手伸向了箱门。  
你看着他，用尽力气虚弱地抬起手压住了他伸出的触腕。在他把你的手腕扯断之前，你嘶哑着声音说了句。  
“有电……”  
那箱门通了电，只要碰到一下就能把他电到半死。你希望他能听懂你的话。

他凶狠地瞪视了你几秒，最终收回了自己的触腕。  
迪亚波罗探身将你压在台子上，他展开触手，几乎遮住了整张透明玻璃壁，这样一来无论是外面还是监控都看不到水箱里的动静了。  
他凑近你的脸，狰狞着开口道。  
“你去告诉他们，只要我能出去，我会一个一个折磨他们，让他们生不如死。”  
你几乎没听懂他在说什么，他的声音太奇怪了，就好像是铁块摩擦发出的刺耳响声，和人类的声音相差很大。  
说罢他低下头，用冰冷的唇触碰了你颤抖的嘴唇，不带丝毫感情，只是一种凶狠的威胁。

吸在玻璃壁上的触手缩回了水中，他也很快放开了你，整个身子没入了漆黑的水中。  
你仰在台子上哆嗦着喘息，眼泪顺着颧骨流向耳尖。他的唇太冰冷了，那不是人类的温度。

曾经你研究了他很久，并且一直在思考他是否拥有人类的情感。  
而如今你可以确定，它不是人，没有人性，它是一只来自海底的残暴的野兽。

你前所未有地觉得它有种异形的美丽，它被困禁在水箱中的样子让你有种异样的感觉。  
这感觉并非怜悯或垂怜，而是作为地球上的动物，这个美丽的异性生物已经用一场残暴的交媾让你被它所征服，如同雄狮征服了一只雌鹿。


End file.
